The Shirley Templar
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Before Desmond was captured he worked in the Bad Weather pub, back then he didn't know much about Templar's and Abstergo. He was just a Bartender. While working at the pup Desmond met many people but one client, one almost permanent man, will become more then just a Client and friend. This is the start of Krosis and Desmond's short story. Sexual content, Male/Male


**The Shirley Templar**

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot._

* * *

><p>It was very late, the two men sat together in the pub. It was past closing time but Desmond let the man stay so they could both drink together and joke.<p>

The tallest of the two looked down at the bruise forming on Desmond's jaw around and grimaced at it. He reached out to touch it gently making Desmond wince and flinch away.

"That bruise is really… black."

"It will be fine, I heal fast."

"… Don't you think what I did was cool?" The tall man asked in humour while removing his hand.

"Yes Krosis, you should be hired as a body guard here or something. That was a pretty cool headlock." Desmond laughed as he took a deep drink of his glass, beside him Krosis took a big swig from his beer bottle.

The two chuckled at the memory of the drunkard verbally abusing some women, Desmond at the request of his boss tried to calm the man down or get him out. That was answered with a fist in his jaw.

Krosis, being not only being a regular but also Desmond's friend, had rushed over then. The drunkard had tried to punch him too but the taller man caught the fist and pulled the drunk into a powerful headlock while stretching the arm backwards.

It had been a funny scene seeing an angry drunk raging at a man twice his side as they crossed the floor, Krosis had not once let the man out of the lock until he reached the door where he threw the man out.

"Thank you by the way." Desmond whispered into his glass, his words almost missed by the other man.

"No problem, mate. Wouldn't want your handsome little face busted up, you might lose some of the ladies."

"Haha, very funny." The young man snorted into his drink, his face flushed vibrantly when Krosis called him handsome and prayed the other man would shrug it off to the alcohol. Desmond almost sighed in relief when Krosis simply laughed and slapped his back.

They fell into silence as they drank, Desmond peered through his lashes to the side to examine Krosis' profile. The other man has been on his mind for the past few days making him uneasy, the dreams he suffered at night made it difficult to sit so close to the other man.

Brown eyes watched Krosis' tongue come out of his lips as the older man licked the alcohol off, "Well I am outta beer… I should get going."

Desmond felt dejected at that idea but quickly hid it from his face as Krosis threw his bottle into the recycle bin behind the counter. Quickly Desmond skulled the rest of his drink and followed the other man out to lock up.

They walked the almost empty streets, Desmond tried his hardest not to twist his hands about as they walked. The taste of alcohol in his mouth tasted horrible, "Hey, got gum?"

"Hang on… ah only got one left." Krosis handed it to Desmond and continued to walk, cinnamon filled Desmond's mouth making him sigh in relief. Breathing in he could smell the cinnamon on Krosis as well making him feel like he was kissing the man.

"You right mate? You're twitching…" Krosis looked intently at Desmond making him flush again with embarrassment.

"I-I am fine… just tiered I guess…"

"Want me to escort you to your apartment then?" Krosis spoke sarcastically, but still with concern for the smaller man. His blue eyes were soft as he looked down at Desmond making the young man shiver.

Looking away to cover up his emotions, Desmond swallowed and shrugged. "I don't have far from the pub… what's that?"

A small group of women stood at a wall, they were sticking up paper. They looked over as the two men paused to read it and gave the two stuck up expressions at the sight of their alcohol tinged faces but didn't say a word.

"Oh?" Krosis muttered uncaringly as he read the paper, "… These papers are… 'Homosexuality is Sin?'"

"Yes, we are having a convention in the St. Johnson church down the road from here tomorrow." The woman held out a paper towards Krosis, Desmond felt his stomach flip as he watched Krosis stare at the paper with a blank expression.

"Sorry but I can't come to that, I am not Christian…"

"It is for all who wish the world saved from Sin." The woman preached, once again Desmond felt sick and he looked away guiltily.

Krosis held his chin between his fingers, his open leather jacket squeaked each time he moved and his nails scratched at the prickles on his jawline. He looked at the woman then to Desmond, who was sucking at the cinnamon gum nervously.

A small smirk formed on Krosis' mouth making Desmond give him a 'what are you going to do?' look. The younger man gasped along with the woman as lips enveloped his own.

"You filthy mongrel, doing Satan's work right in front of us!" The woman rolled up and paper and hit Krosis over the head before her and the group fled, as if expecting it to be contagious.

Wide eyed, Desmond clenched his hands into the other man's red t-shirt. A tongue passed his lips and took away the gum. Krosis leaned back while chewing, "Stupid cow… sorry if I overstepped…"

Krosis broke off with a grunt as Desmond wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him into another kiss, the older man moaned in surprise and desire as the smaller man pressed against him. Carefully and slowly as if afraid to startle him away, the tall man's arms wrapped around Desmond to hold him closer.

Slowly they pulled away, Desmond breathed heavily as he licked his lips and chewed the gum again. Krosis' eyes looked hazed over as he unconsciously followed Desmond's head, "I was worried I had the wrong idea… after this week…"

"You… noticed?" Desmond blushed deeply making Krosis chuckle and kiss him gently on the lips. The tall man pulled back and wrapped his arm around Desmond's shoulders. They walked together with grins.

**-A-**

Reaching Desmond's apartment, the young man tugged at Krosis before the man could leave. The older man looked down at Desmond's put off look and smiled gently in understanding to his wish, Krosis followed him inside and into the elevator.

Desmond found himself pressed against the wall as Krosis was on him, the younger man moaned into his mouth as they pushed tightly against each other. The older man kissed him deeply and explored Desmond's mouth fully with a warm tongue.

The door opened making the groan in annoyance, trying their hardest not to stop kissing, they left the elevator and stumbled down the hall.

"This one… this one… keys back pocket." Desmond was able to say out the words through deep moans as Krosis kissed up and down his jaw and neck. Hand's reached back to rub against his arse making Desmond arch and his anticipation rose when the keys were pulled out loudly.

Quickly Krosis unlocked the door and pushed the young man through, he slammed the door shut with his heel and twisted the locks bolt as Desmond kicked off his shoes and unzipped the older man's jeans.

They reached the bedroom while leaving a trail of clothing. Desmond moaned as Krosis pushed him back into the bed and removed his last article of clothing, the young man was hot and pulsing with desire.

Nervously, Desmond's looked up as Krosis leaned back. Red covered the younger man's face as he witnessed the older man staring at his weeping shaft like he was a hungry wolf. When the man wrapped his hand around Desmond's base and cupped his balls, he cried out in a moan.

The hand pumped up and down his hard shaft bringing out soft mewls from the bartender, Desmond arched into the pleasure with a whimper of pleasure.

The soft sounds turned into deep moans and screams when a warm mouth wrapped around him, Desmond looked down with dizzy eyes at the sight of the naked man sucking him off. This was better than Desmond dreamed.

"Krosis… please… oh!" Desmond arched and thrust upwards as Krosis ran his teeth down the sensitive skin, the man moaned around him making the young man sigh in pleasure.

One hand cupped and rubbed his balls while the other squeezed at Desmond's wide base and stroked along with Krosis' bobbing head. The attention being given to his manhood mad Desmond flush from his forehead to his navel, sweat was dripping down his muscles as he tried to hold his torso up on his forearms so he could watch Krosis.

"Krosis please, I am going to…" That broke out into a loud moaning cry as he orgasmed, Krosis sucked in his cheeks and swallowed everything Desmond filled him with. The sight of the man drinking him up like a thirsty beggar made shivers run up and down his skin, already he was hardening again.

Slowly Krosis kissed up towards Desmond's mouth. They kissed breathlessly as they touched every part of the others body, memorizing each scar and muscle valley.

"Desmond… have you every laid with another man?"

"N-no…" A flash of lust and affection appeared in Krosis' eyes as he looked into Desmond's wide eyes.

Slowly Krosis pulled away to sit beside Desmond with legs spread out on the floor, "Trust me and do as I say… do you have oil? Cooking oil or anything?"

Nodding his head Desmond rushed off to find oil. He returned with the large bottle and watched with a dry mouth as Krosis poured some into his hand and stroked his shaft. Nervously, Desmond eyed the large flesh.

"I won't hurt you too much, and it will fit…" Krosis joked in a thick raspy tone, his face was turning red at his own pleasure. Desmond licked his lips with anticipation and want, he wanted to taste Krosis' cock but wanted the other man inside him more.

Krosis took Desmond's hand and slowly made him turn, he braced Desmond up with one arm and pressed his oiled fingers into the tight arse. Desmond made a choking sound of pleasure as the large fingers pushed in and out of him and curled against something inside him.

The hole stretched as Krosis added another finger so he had three inside, Desmond moaned with pleasure and discomfort as they pushed in to the knuckle. Behind him, Krosis moaned against his lower back.

"There… hold me steady and relax your body when you go down, slowly." The older man spoke gently as he wrapped both arms around Desmond's hips. The bartender wrapped his hand around Krosis wide shaft and trembled as he held in still as he spread his legs wide at Krosis' soothing directions.

Desmond moaned and arched as the wide tip pressed into him, as slowly as he could he lowered his body down. Each time he paused to get used to the flesh inside him, Krosis would moan in pleasure and impatience but he held on to his sanity to let Desmond go at his own pace.

They moaned together when Desmond completely sat upon Krosis' lap, the man was so deep inside and pulsing so hard that the young man could feel it. "Sorry… for going so slow…"

"Mngh…" The sound was one of understanding and lust, Krosis' grip was tight as he held onto his last amount of restraint and spoke in a deep groan, "Move when you're ready…"

Swallowing, Desmond moved slightly to test the pain and groaned as Krosis once again tighten his arms. The man was huffing against his neck and it raised goose bumps.

He began to move up and down, the pain began to turn into a dull throb as the tip pierced against something deep inside. The two men moaned at the pleasure and the pace picked up, Krosis gripped Desmond's hips and thrust up in time with the young man.

"Desmond… god you're so… tight." Krosis breathed heavily as Desmond leaned back into him as a moaning mass of sweaty muscle, "I won't last long with this…" He chuckled and kissed the other man's shoulder blades.

"Krosis please…" Desmond whimpered as his own cock throbbed and bobbed, he was too afraid to remove his hands from Krosis' knees as he slammed onto the older man desperately. Understanding his unspoken plea, Krosis reached around and took Desmond in both hands.

With hands on his shaft and a larger manhood pounding into him, Desmond cried out as he came. The white essence spurted across the floor making the young man thankful that the carpet was already stained with soft drink and food from the last occupants.

Arms wrapped around Desmond and maneuverer his chest to the bed. Krosis stood over Desmond and pounded into him, the bartender raise a hand against the wall to keep himself from sliding away from the older man's hips and moaned.

A rising howl was coming from Krosis as he began to get close to his own release, Desmond moaned and begged. "Krosis please harder… cum inside me!"

The older man grunted like a beast as his hunched over Desmond and moved faster and rougher, the room was being filled with sloppy noises along with their moans and cries.

Teeth bit into Desmond's neck making him moan in pain and pleasure as Krosis came, the older man kept himself buried inside for some time after his release before pulling out with a sigh.

With sighs of exhaustion the two men flopped on the small bed, Desmond pressed up against Krosis and ran a hand down the other man's hard chest, his fingers and palm ran across the man's tattoos. Krosis ran a thumb against Desmond's own tattoo around his forearm while looking up at the roof with a tranquil expression.

They fell asleep together, holding each other tightly.

**-A-**

"Krosis…?" Desmond's voice was quiet as he watched Krosis dress.

"Yes?"

"What are we now?" Krosis paused and looked at Desmond's almost meek look, the younger man looked worried about something.

Leaning in, Krosis kissed the man passionately leaving Desmond breathless and more relaxed. "Lovers."

Desmond brightened at that fondly said word and hugged Krosis in relief.

"I will see you tonight at the pub?"

"I will have a drink waiting."


End file.
